The Slumber Ends
by Wolfehx
Summary: A boy named Syh has found the fourth Guyver unit and it has completely changed around his life. Now fighting creatures and men he had never known existed.
1. Prequel

The officer standing behind the other, chuckled a bit as he saw Syh's foot begin to lift from the ground. "Kid, don't even try it." He said stepping past the other. "You wont get very far." His skin slowly beginning to deteriorate from his face soon being replaced by some thing far more gruesome. The skin on his face much pinker now. Ears growing larger becoming more bat-like. All of his teeth falling out, seconds later being replaced by much sharper and bigger ones. Skin turning a shade of turquoise all over his body. Other than his mid-section, pecks and abs. Both changing to a dark almost red-pink. Growing to a menacing height of six feet and eleven inches. His muscles becoming much larger. Now looking like he could rip Syh apart without trying. "Now wheres the Guyver?"

"Guyver... Guyver..." Syh thought to himself. "Guyver!" He exclaimed, a sort of energy ball forming around him that burn a small crater into the ground. The 'man' who had just changed into a monster rushed forward. Reaching his arms out, only to have his fingers burned off before his eyes, by the heat and energy of the orb.

"Fucckk!" He screamed stumbling backward, falling to the ground. Both of the men looking up at the orb and the boy inside.

A tall figure appearing behind him, suddenly bursting apart. Black cords wrapping themselves around every part of Syh's body. Seconds later the gray armor which had flown away from the boy. Now looking like it had suddenly been yanked by a leash. Placing itself over different parts of the boys body. The pieces seeming to combine with the cords, making sure they would stay in place.

The 'men' sat watching the events that unfolded before them. "Ill get him as soon as that bubble disappears Vamore."


	2. The Lost Room

Mass chaos spread throughout the hallways of the school. The day before Summer holidays ending only moments ago. For some it meant the beginning of the greatest three months of the year. For others it would mean loss of friends or place to be for the day. But for one it would be the hardest times of his life...

"Hey Flee, wait up!" Syh called out as he scrambled the crowd to reach his friend at the doors. Syh was a normal kid, his hair was short & black he wore a black long sleeve t-shirt. The sleeves were a blood red falling a little over his hands. Black jeans worn to cover his legs, the knees ripped open for both legs.

Stopping for a moment to look back to see who called out his name. Flee waved as he saw who had called out for him. Stopping at the door to wait for his friend to catch up to him. Flee worea black t-shirt, a black hoody was tied tightly around his waist. The temperature having grown much too hot for him to wear it as he normally would. A pair of black cargo pants held loosely around his legs. Deep purple hair falling down and a tiny bit past his shoulders. "Hey Syh, what're you up to?" Flee greeted his friend as he made his way to him.

"Just wondering if you were at all up for hanging out. Seeing how we no longer have school to go to." Syh replied as he threw an arm around his friend's shoulder. The two walking out the front doors of the building.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Flee asked him, giving his friend's side a light poke, stopping the both of them. Syh walked a little ways in front of Flee, turning about to face him.

"I have no idea." He said as he turned around laughing a little to himself. Flee stood shaking his head for a moment before he began to laugh some himself.

"Well we could always go up to those ruins. They're like only two blocks from the school. We could easily walk there." Flee said throwing an idea into the air. Thinking his friend might be up for a little adventure.

"Well..." Syh answered thinking it over in his head for a second or two. "Isn't that place like employees only or something?"

"Ah Syh you're such a good boy, always listening to what the authorities have to say and obeying them." Flee rebutted with a sly grin." "That's what makes it fun. Doing something you're not suppose to." His voice raising a little to try and get his friend enthused about breaking the rules that were set.

"I don't know man." Syh said very uncertain about going to the ruins. "We could..."

"C'mon Syh, you know it'll be fun." Flee said cutting Syh off. "If we get caught the most they'll do is kick us out with a warning."

"Okay man, I'll go but if something happens. I'm so gonna kill you if I get grounded by my mom." Syh finally giving in to his friend.

"Sweet lets go. There's a tricky way through the back we gotta take." Flee said pulling his friend along by the arm.

A little later they came out of a forest into a sort of clearing. Where a foot ahead of them stood some great stone buildings. Some fallen over, others reaching heights up to seven stories tall. Vines of plant life twisting there way around some stone blocks. Some missing huge chunks of themselves. Teasing the mind with what lay on the inside.

"Woahhh." Syh said quietly as the two walked out of the forest. Laughing quietly to himself Flee gave Syh a little push.

"Awesome eh? Glad you came now?" Flee said after he gave his friend the push. Syh just sat quietly, only nodding his head in reply to his friend's questions. "So what part do you wanna check out then?" Syh sat staring silently at the buildings for a moment longer still taking in the magnitude of the structures.

They were huge, even the fallen ones still stood taller than Syh and Flee put together. All the buildings made from a gray rock. Weird symbols and mold covering almost every single inch of the buildings.

"Uhh..." Syh answered quietly. "I have no idea." Flee laughed shaking his head for a bit. The site to him was not as amazing as it was for his friend standing beside him. But he still thought it to be quite the eye opener.

"Well I don't know my way around too well yet but I know over in that direction, is where all the digging and stuff is." Flee said pointing off to the left. Random people and machines could be heard from where he had pointed to. "So we should probably head over there if we don't wanna get caught." Flee said giving a little tug on Syh's shirt to pill him out of his daze. Nodding Syh followed after his friend. The both of them sneaking across the short distance and into the buildings that lay ahead.

"Flee come look at this one." Syh said pointing to a symbol on the wall. "It looks kinda like a human, but it has horns and these weird things coming out of its elbows." Flee rushing over to see the picture Syh had found.

"What do you think it might be?" Flee said still looking at the strange picture on the wall.

"Umm maybe its some sort of demon or god. That the people who made these buildings may have worshiped." Syh said as he walked around the corner of the wall. His focus only on the strange picture that lay in front of him.

"Syh! Watch out!" Flee yelled as he came around the corner to see his friend fall down a set of stairs. Syh's feet falling out from under him as he was soon tumbling down the stairs. Every part of his body smacking against these stone steps. Finally reaching the bottom and his his almost broken body against a few stone pillars that had fallen down in front of a door way. Groaning quietly as he sat up, shaking his head lightly. "Syh! Are you okay down there!?" Flee yelled down to him as he ran down the stairs to him. Lifting him up a bit resting Syh's head on his arm. "How many fingers do I have up?" Flee said lifting his left hand in front of Syh's face holding three fingers up for him.

"Uhh three?" He answered not really being able to see them, but guessing since it was Flee's favourite number. Laughing quietly and shaking his head a little, Flee started looking around to see how far down they were. Stopping as he looked at the top of the hidden doorway. Seeing the exact symbol they had before on the wall.

"Syh look at that." Flee said turning his head to face the symbol. "It's that symbol we saw before."

Looking up, his vision slowly un-blurring. Syh sat up out of his friends arms. A loud boom could be heard outside the small room they were in. Some of the smaller rocks that laid in the way tumbled down 'caused by the shockwave of the explosion. Catching a glimpse of something in between some of the rock, which seemed to be reflecting light back at him. Syh made his way to the fallen rocks and began to pull some out of the way trying to make a hole big that he could fit through it.

"What're you doing man?" Flee asked as he climbed to his feet.

"I saw something in there reflect light..." Syh answered his friend, stopping for a moment to move some rocks. "I'm trying to get in there to see exactly what it is."

Shrugging his arms some, before he put them crossed to his chest and shaking his head some. "Syh you just fell down some stone stairs, you're going to need some rest." Flee said worried about his friend's condition.

"I'm fine Flee, just a little shook up." Syh said turning around to face his friend. "I just wanna see what's back there before we leave." A small smile forming on his face.

Laughing quietly after Syh had finished his sentence. "Fine... but what exactly do you plan on doing with the thing you find back there?"

"Uhh..." Syh said as he turned back to pulling the last few rocks away. "I really have no idea, but I guess we'll find out soon enough." He said as he crawled into the room. Following close behind Flee crawled into the hole both of them soon knowing what it felt like to be blind. The room's darkness almost gave one the feeling of having their eyes shut. "Man its dark in here, even with the light from the hole I made."

"Uh gimme a sec Syh, I think I have my lighter on me." Flee said as he started to feel his way through his pockets. Eventually locating it, he pulled it from his pocket and lit it. The flame dimly lighting the room for the two.


End file.
